<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blank Space by CiellaAnderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841588">Blank Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson'>CiellaAnderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista Harry Potter, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, But is it really?, Confident Draco Malfoy, Equally flirty Draco Malfoy, Innocent Harry Potter, M/M, Plot Twist in the End, Romance, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The question is, Who's the Player?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blank Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work from 2015 exported from Wattpad. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Draco Malfoy entered the strongly scented coffee shop, he visibly stiffened in awe upon seeing the man over the counter.</p>
<p>Unkempt black hair, emerald eyes hidden by outdated glasses, lips naturally peach colored and a nice built bordering on feminine lean.</p>
<p>His eyes raked over the form almost predatorily, tongue unconsciously swiping over chapped lips.</p>
<p>Oh how Draco could just sink his lips into that supple pale neck. The hunger is unmistakable, but he had to keep himself in check. He's a Malfoy, and being caught undressing the barista with his eyes isn't something he'd want people to know.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes in an act of composure and sighed deeply. He needed to be calm if he actually wanted the boy by the counter.</p>
<p>Well, it's not as if this is the first time he swooned an interest. Gawd, he has friends who could actually procure a list of his past lovers, all unsuccessful.</p>
<p>However, this particular sight of the boy made his routine a tad bit different. It's as if there's an invisible halo on top of that unruly hair that screams 'no cheaters!'.</p>
<p>Draco supressed a chuckle as he approached the counter. The beautiful boy looked at him with a smile that left the blonde a little breathless. He caught sight of the the name tag, glaringly glinting against the sunlight. Harry Potter. Such a beautiful name to ground out in indecent times.</p>
<p>"What can I get for you, sir?"</p>
<p>The blonde snapped out of his momentary stupor, grinning almost at once. "Oh yes. Sorry. Just a cup of you would do."</p>
<p>For a moment, Draco expected a blushing mess just like the old cases he had but it extremely surprised him at the reaction he got from the beautiful boy.</p>
<p>A smirk was plastered on the plump lips, "If you want a cup of me, I'll be off at 3. However, what benefit would I gain from this?"</p>
<p>If it hadn't for Draco's fast reflex of recovery, he would have stared dumbly at the boy who had a devil of a tongue. This is a surprise. Looks betrayed him for once.</p>
<p>He grinned, "A lot of privileges you never have imagined."</p>
<p>There's an unmistakable glimmer of lust in those brilliant emerald eyes and Draco had to actually check his radar if he really spotted an angel awhile ago or a fallen one. Well, that doesn't matter anymore. A challenge of all sorts is welcome.</p>
<p>What happened next is probably the blonde's grave shock. The blackette leaned in without a warning and pecked the blonde's lip with a promising pleasure. The particular action sent a rush of heat southward.</p>
<p>Maybe it's the haze or just his imagination but Draco swore he heard the beautiful boy drawl out something before winking at him and leaving him infront of the counter.</p>
<p>"You look like my next victim~ Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Somehow, the tables are turned.</p>
<p>おわり。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note (January 5, 2015):</p>
<p>I was listening to T. Swizzie's "Blank Space" and somehow this plot bunny's born. You would think Draco's the player, no?</p>
<p>I guess I overdid Harry's character but I do not regret anything. Potter is cunning, really. That's why he was originally recommended to Slytherin by the Sorting Hat. ;) Besides, I like a feisty Harry much better. I know you guys do too. xD Haha!</p>
<p>6/21/2020 Author's note:</p>
<p>I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this years ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.<br/>I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:</p>
<p>Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.</p>
<p>Additional note - I'm still in the HP fandom, altho I can be found lurking in the Tomarry ship. Haha. Haven't contributed to that tag yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>